Toshihiko Horiyama
Toshihiko Horiyama (堀山 俊彦) is a sound composer at Capcom best known for his work on the Mega Man X series, including Mega Man X4. He joined in the early 1990s, where his first tracks were for Mega Man X for the SNES. He would then go to produce mainly for other Mega Man series titles. In his earlier works he was credited by his alias, Kirry (or a variation of said alias). In the following decade he was involved with the first two entries in the Onimusha series. Following this, however, Horiyama has basically filled in for any series whose regular composer was absent, as he has done for the MegaMan Battle Network and Ace Attorney series. Horiyama's music tends to exude a sense of tension, be it action-based (Mega Man X4), dramatic (Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney), or dark and mysterious (Demon's Crest). Production History *''Mega Man X'' (1993) -- Music Composer (as Kirry) *''Demon's Crest'' (1994) No in-game credit list *''Mega Man 7'' (1995) -- Sound Composer (as Krsk) *''Mega Man X3'' (PSX, Saturn and PC Versions) (1996/1998) No in-game credit list; music composition & arrangement *''Mega Man X4'' (1997/1998) -- Music *''Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version) (1998) -- Sound Designer (as Kirikiri-chan) *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' (1999) -- Music *''Onimusha: Warlords'' (2001/2003) -- Sound Design *''Onimusha 2: Samurai's Destiny'' (2002) -- Music Composed by *''Mega Man & Bass'' (GBA Version) (2002) -- Sound Designer (Original Staff) (as Kirikiri) *''MegaMan Battle Network 4: Red Sun'' (2003) -- Music *''MegaMan Battle Network 4: Blue Moon'' (2003) -- Music *''Rockman EXE 4.5: Real Operation'' (2004) *''Mega Man Maverick Hunter X'' (2005) -- Special Thanks *''Mega Man: Powered Up'' (2006) -- Music Composer *''Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney'' (2007) -- Music *''Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective'' (2010) -- Production Assistance Song Credits Demon's Crest *Opening (Opening) -- Composition & Arrangement *Legend of Firebrand (Opening Demo) -- Composition & Arrangement *Choose Thine Options (Option Screen) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Chronicler (Password Input Screen) -- Composition & Arrangement *Prelude to Horror (Before the Dragon Zombie's Arrival) -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle of the Zombie Dragon (Dragon Zombie) -- Composition & Arrangement *A Treasure Recovered (Item Acquisition) -- Composition & Arrangement *Beyond the Colosseum (Altar) -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenge of Devils Intro (Boss Arrival BGM) -- Composition & Arrangement *Challenge of Devils (Boss) -- Composition & Arrangement *Over the Demon Realm (Map Screen) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Shopkeeper (Shop) -- Composition & Arrangement *Headbutting Game (Headbutting Game) -- Composition & Arrangement *Metropolis of Ruin (Town & Graveyard) -- Composition & Arrangement *Catacombs of the Dead (Crypt) -- Composition & Arrangement *This Enchanted Forest (Forest) -- Composition & Arrangement *Within the Tidal Reefs (Grotto) -- Composition & Arrangement *Cursed Towers (Towers) -- Composition & Arrangement *A Sunken Aqueduct (Temple) -- Composition & Arrangement *Dance of the Snowy Barrens (Glacier) -- Composition & Arrangement *Cavern of Ice (Ice Palace) -- Composition & Arrangement *Palace of Decadence (Cathedral) -- Composition & Arrangement *Phalanx Arising (2nd Form Phalanx) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Infinite Demon (Ultimate Phalanx) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Hell of Civil War (Ending 01) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Crests are Hidden Forever (Ending 02) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Throne Refused (Ending 03 & 04) -- Composition & Arrangement *Memorial of the Fallen Ones (Cast Referral) -- Composition & Arrangement *The End - Firebrand Victory (Ending - Last) -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man X4 *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage X -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Eregion -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Start -- Composition & Arrangement *Web Spidus Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Cyber Kujacker Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Storm Fukuroul Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Magmard Dragoon Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Jet Stingren Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Split Mushroom Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Slash Beastleo Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Frost Kibatodos Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Frost Kibatodos Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear X -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Clear Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Weapon Stage 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Colonel & General -- Composition & Arrangement *Final Weapon Stage 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Double -- Composition & Arrangement *Iris -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 1st -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma 2nd -- Composition & Arrangement *Dr. Right -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Demo 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sigma Demo -- Composition & Arrangement *Independence -- Composition & Arrangement *Betrayal of Double -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending X -- Composition & Arrangement *Memory of Past 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Memory of Past 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Colonel VS Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Past of Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Zero -- Composition & Arrangement *Mega Man X4 Opening -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version *Mega Man X4 Staff Roll -- Composition & Arrangement Overseas version Mega Man & Bass'' (SNES Version)' *King Stage -- Composition & Arrangement '''MegaMan Battle Network 4 *Theme of Rockman EXE 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *ANSA -- Composition & Arrangement *Hometown -- Arrangement *Indoors -- Composition & Arrangement *Electric Town -- Composition & Arrangement *Incident Occurrence! -- Composition & Arrangement *Transmission! -- Composition & Arrangement *Invisible Wing -- Composition & Arrangement *Cyber Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Enemy Deleted! -- Composition & Arrangement *Silent Darkness -- Composition & Arrangement *Densan Stadium -- Composition & Arrangement *Player Entrance -- Composition & Arrangement *Battle Pressure -- Composition & Arrangement *Championship Congratulations! -- Composition & Arrangement *Global Network -- Composition & Arrangement *Cielo Castillo -- Composition & Arrangement *Dracky's Mansion -- Composition & Arrangement *Story of Wonder -- Composition & Arrangement *Vampire -- Composition & Arrangement *Versus -- Composition & Arrangement *Fighting Oneself -- Composition & Arrangement *Navi Customizer -- Composition & Arrangement *Journey of Determination -- Composition & Arrangement *Heel's Parade -- Composition & Arrangement *Sad Rain -- Composition & Arrangement *Under Justice -- Composition & Arrangement *Save Our Planet -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Loser -- Arrangement *VS. Duo -- Composition & Arrangement *Your Answer -- Composition & Arrangement Rockman EXE 4.5: Real Operation *Introduction -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Rockman EXE 4.5 -- Composition & Arrangement *PET Screen -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of FireMan -- Arrangement *Theme of WoodMan -- Arrangement *Theme of WindMan -- Arrangement *Theme of MetalMan -- Arrangement *Theme of JunkMan -- Arrangement *Theme of Blues -- Arrangement *Theme of StarMan -- Arrangement *Theme of NapalmMan -- Arrangement *Theme of IceMan -- Arrangement *Theme of ElecMan -- Arrangement *Theme of PlantMan -- Arrangement *Theme of KnightMan -- Arrangement *Theme of ShadowMan -- Arrangement *Theme of Forte -- Arrangement *Life in the Network -- Composition & Arrangement *Lecture -- Composition & Arrangement *Awaken the Wind! -- Arrangement *Metal Shooting! -- Arrangement *Napalm Bomb! -- Arrangement *Ice Puzzle -- Arrangement *Tournament Underway -- Composition & Arrangement *Deep Inside -- Composition & Arrangement *Chaos Area -- Composition & Arrangement *Champion! -- Composition & Arrangement *All Cast -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man: Powered Up *Capcom Logo -- Composition & Arrangement *Title -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening Stage ~Theme of Rockman~ -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage Select -- Arrangement *Stage Start -- Arrangement *Cut Man Stage -- Arrangement *Guts Man Stage -- Arrangement *Ice Man Stage -- Arrangement *Fire Man Stage -- Arrangement *Bomb Man Stage -- Arrangement *Elec Man Stage -- Arrangement *Time Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Oil Man Stage -- Composition & Arrangement *Boss Battle -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Get a Weapon -- Composition & Arrangement *Wily Stage Select -- Arrangement *Wily Stage 1 -- Arrangement *Wily Stage Boss Battle -- Arrangement *Wily Stage 2 -- Arrangement *Wily Boss Battle -- Arrangement *All Stage Clear -- Arrangement *End Roll -- Arrangement *Construction -- Composition & Arrangement *Construction ~Japan Stage~ -- Composition & Arrangement